Shadow Star
Shadow Star, also known as Shadow Robotnik and Shadow the Hedgehog (born June 19, 1937), was a Mobian hedgehog fused with Black Arms DNA at the age of 18, making him ageless ever since. Biography Early life Shadow was born to Laura and Stone Star on the Sol Continent on June 19, 1937. He had an older brother called Darkness. Shortly after his birth, his family was attacked by a group of Mobian crows. Laura took Shadow with her in an attempt to escape, and before the two left, Laura wrote a note containing most of Shadow's information as well as information on the crow attack (but nothing major that the crowds did not already know) and hid it in a blanket where she carried Shadow. They ran into a nearby forest, but were soon caught by the leader of the crows, who attacked Laura, making her drop Shadow. She moved away from Shadow in an attempt to get the crow away from him as well, in which she succeeded, getting far enough that Shadow was no longer in a visible distance. However, Laura was killed in this battle. Meanwhile, Shadow was found by a human couple, Meredith and Geraldo Robotnik. When they heard the nearby crow, they took Shadow and quickly ran away. Once they got home, they read Shadow's information, and, considering the situation, decided to adopt him. In order to avoid the crows, the couple also moved further away from the forest, but still in a more natural environment. Shadow learned to walk and talk at an early age. He was also independent and capable for his age, and as such, his adoptive parents allowed him to go on short walks on his own as long as he did not go too far away from home by the time he was two years old. One time when on a walk on his own in the summer of 1939, Shadow encountered a mysterious talking horse, who moved around with a distinct dance. While he could not exactly tell why, Shadow knew there was something off about the horse. Shadow would forget about this encounter for years until he was reminded of it again 74 years later when he met the dancing horse again. When Shadow was four years old, Meredith got pregnant. A few months later, when Shadow was five, the family went to visit the Space Colony ARK where Geraldo's father, Gerald Robotnik, was doing research. However, as they were about to leave, they were informed that Meredith would give birth sooner than expected, and because of that, they would have to stay on the space station. Meredith gave birth to a girl, and named her Maria. The family stayed on the ARK for a while to raise Maria. Shadow became very close with his younger adoptive sister. When Meredith became pregnant with a second child, the family planned to leave so the new child could grow up on Earth. However, as Maria was diagnosed with NIDS, she was unable to leave the ARK. It was decided that Shadow would stay on the ARK with Maria while Meredith and Geraldo returned to Earth. While he was initially against the idea, he agreed once he figured he could use the research to cure his granddaughter. Shadow grew up very close to Maria. Occasionally, Maria mentioned that she wished she could visit Earth. Shadow, however, did not get along with Abraham Tower, a boy living on the ARK who was also Maria's friend. Gerald made many experiments, but none of them were successful. One of them, the Artificial Chaos, resulted in many of them attacking the ARK. Maria informed Shadow about this, and he made sure to protect the ARK by destroying as many of them as he could. However, while defeating the 35th Artificial Chaos, Shadow was severely injured, making him unconscious. This happened while Shadow was nearing his 18th birthday. Black Arms mutation During this time, the Black Comet was approaching Earth as a part of its orbit, which repeated every 50 years. Gerald made contact with the comet, and was able to communicate with its leader, Black Doom. Black Doom agreed to help Gerald with his research on the condition that he would receive the 7 Chaos Emeralds. As Shadow was unconscious, and was unlikely to recover from the attack, Black Doom offered to give some of his blood to mutate into Shadow to make him stronger. Gerald agreed to this, although not gladly, and turned Shadow into what became known as the Ultimate Life Form. This transformation was witnessed by Abraham Tower, who was horrified. Once G.U.N. found out about Gerald's collaboration with the alien leader, they attacked the ARK immediately, killing or imprisoning everyone involved. They saw the new mutated Shadow as their main target. Shadow attempted to escape from the attack along with Maria. While escaping, Shadow used some of Gerald's Heal Units on injured researched who were no longer capable of walking. However, the invention was incomplete, and caused the researchers to disappear. They made it to the escape pod with G.U.N. Soldiers closely behind. Maria made Shadow escape alone, but before she sent him off, she told Shadow to save humanity. While she was sending Shadow to Earth, she was shot by G.U.N. Soldiers, leaving Shadow shocked. Shadow did not manage to get far, as the escape pod where he was was captured by G.U.N. and he was put in a statis capsule on Prison Island. Teaming up with Eggman 50 years after capture, Shadow was released by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, the grandson of Gerald Robotnik (and cousin of Maria). Following this release, Shadow showed Eggman the Eclipse Cannon, which could be used to cause massive destruction, and with all seven Chaos Emeralds, could destroy the entire world. Shadow told Eggman that he could use it to threaten the world, and, as such, take over it. He, however, secretly planned to use it to destroy the world as he thought that was what he had promised Maria. Black Doom's Return Shadow was standing near a city, wondering who he truly was. Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Black Arms Category:Urban Universe Category:Born in 1930s Category:Speed Type Category:Male Category:Youngest Children Category:Adoptive Siblings Category:Parents Category:Born in June Category:Cousins Category:Supernatural Olympic Athletes